


Coprolite

by predilection



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of the final scene in episode 7 in which Kendall gave Shelby a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coprolite

**Author's Note:**

> A little fix-it fic for episode 7, because I believe that Shelby, as a huge dinosaur fan, wouldn't have been upset about receiving dinosaur poop as a gift. Also, given how well Shelby and Kendall worked together in this episode, I didn't like the note their relationship ended on and wanted to fix that too. So here's how I wish that scene had went.

"Isn't this…" Shelby trailed off as she lifted the fossil out of the box Ms. Morgan gave her. The globular structure wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"Poop!" Koda exclaimed gleefully, confirming what she already knew.

"That's dinosaur dung?" Chase asked, and then added sarcastically, "What a lovely gift!"

Shelby leveled a glare at him. "I'll have you know that it's called 'coprolite' and it's a valuable type of fossil. It can tell us what dinosaurs ate, which helps us understand if a dinosaur was a herbivore or a carnivore, and what their habitat was like."

She put the fossil down on the table, purposefully close to where Chase was resting his hands. He quickly pulled them away from it. 

"We eat on this table," he pointed out, sounding disgusted.

Shelby threw her hands in the air. "It's fossilized! It hasn't actually been poop in millions of years!"

Koda, Riley and Tyler laughed, but Shelby also heard a laugh she didn't immediately recognize. She turned her head to see Ms. Morgan covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

Shelby grinned at her, both surprised and happy to see her laughing for once, and said, "Thank you for the coprolite, Ms. Morgan."

Ms. Morgan quickly moved her hand away from her mouth and cleared her throat, regaining most of her usual composure, but Shelby could still see a hint of a smile on her face when she replied, "You're very welcome, Shelby."


End file.
